Percy and the New Gods
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: "You know how gods had godly children back in ancient times? Well, just like demigods, they're still having godly children." Annabeth explained. And those gods are getting restless. Tired of being uterly unknown by the mortal world, they plan to overthrow the better known gods in hopes of recognition. The war has begun and Percy is at the frontlines. Will he be able to make it out?


**Here is the first official chapter told from the POV of our favorite son of the sea god. It's been four years since Gaea had been put back to sleep and her giants have fallen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, the series or the characters. Or Kirby.**

* * *

**I Meet the Goddess of Puppies**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The third apocalypse I've had to deal with in my short life started when the goddess of puppy dogs interrupted my date with my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. The day had been going pretty well up to that point. There had been zero monster attacks, an uneventful day at school(take that as you will) and an awesome date with Annabeth. Of course, I should've known my luck wouldn't have held. Demigods have bad luck and out of all the demigods, mine is the worst.

By the way, if you don't know who I am: I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. It's been four years since the fall of Gaea and her Giants. If you don't know anything about what I'm talking about, I suggest you go back and read my books or you will be completely lost. I have just had my twentieth birthday and I am even planning on going to college. I'm going to try to get a degree on Oceanology. It will come naturally since my father is the sea-god.

Isn't that cheating, you ask?

Yeah, a bit but you should've seen how happy my mom was when I told her I would try to go to college. The best part is, my college is close to Annabeth so we won't have to be too far apart. Then again, she'd probably throw me back into Tartarus if I said anything different. Despite that, I mean it when I say that being near her is the best part.

Annabeth and I have been best friends since we were twelve and she has helped me out of a lot of tough situations and I her back. We've save the world together countless times and have even journeyed through Tartarus together. She is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade her for anything. Not even for godhood.

"Percy, I said would you pass the ketchup?" Annabeth's voice said, breaking into my thoughts. She was trying to sound annoyed at me but she had a smile curling up on her lips. Grinning, I picked up the ketchup and handed it her. We were in Central Park having a picnic. It had been Annabeth's idea because we never got to finish our first picnic together. It had sort of been interrupted by Hermes when his Caduceus was stolen. But that's another story.

"What were you thinking about?" Annabeth asked me, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"A lot of stuff I guess. I've been thinking about all that's happened over these past years, ya know?" I asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied back quietly.

We remained silent for a while before I finally asked, "Do you know the best break I got when I became a demigod?"

Her head perked up and she eyed me curiously. "What's that?" she asked.

"Meeting you." I said, grinning like a fool. She laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"That was so cheesy, Seaweed Brain." she told me. Then added, "But, compliment accepted." We leaned in to kiss.

"You Percy Jackson?" I heard a new voice ask. Annabeth and I stopped mid-kiss.

"Excuse me?" I responded. I looked at who had spoken and was shocked to find a lady with kitty ears on her head.

"I asked if you were Percy Jackson." she repeated, eyeing me skeptically.

"Um, yeah. Did you know, you have kitty ears on your head?" I asked. She growled but it literally sounding like a growl a dog would make.

"You okay...?" I began.

"Dog!" she shouted.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm a _dog_ not cat! How dare you insult me in such a way!" she retorted, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"So you're part dog..." I said unsurely, not knowing if this was a Greek weirdo or just plain weirdo.

"Yes! In fact, I'm the goddess of dogs." she informed me. "My name is Kerbia."

"Kirby?" I asked feeling confused yet again. Annabeth elbowed me in the gut.

"Can you at least _try_ to be polite?" she hissed under breath. Then she said louder to the supposed goddess, "You must be one of the newer gods."

"Newer?" I asked. Annabeth nodded.

"You know how gods had godly children back in ancient times? Well, just like demigods, they're still having godly children." Annabeth explained.

"So, there's even more gods I have to learn the name of now?"

"That's correct."

"Super." I muttered. Not like I didn't have enough gods in my life already.

"That's all beside the point." Kerbia interjected. "Look, I need your help, Percy Jackson."

My eyebrows narrowed. "At what?"

She looked around nervously and then bent down on the grass so that she was level with our faces. "Look," she whispered. "A lot of the gods born after the fall of Rome are getting restless. Just like me, you probably don't know who they are. In fact, no one knows who we are." She added.

"What does this have to do with us?" I questioned. Her eyes darted around nervously like she was afraid that someone was eavesdropping.

"Who're you looking for?" Annabeth asked.

"Other gods. I can get into a lot of trouble for telling you this." Kerbia replied.

"Then why are you telling us?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked around some more.

"Times are getting desperate. The New Generation of gods are planning to overthrow the better known gods in hopes that they will get enough power to become recognized." The goddess of dogs told us.

"All this for recognition?" I asked, shocked. Seemed like an overkill to me.

"You saw how minor gods like Hecate and Morpheus acted for recognition." Kerbia said, meeting my eyes. "Now imagine if you weren't know _at all_. No recognition what-so-ever."

"That would suck." I said. She nodded.

"It does." she confirmed.

"But why do you need us?" Annabeth asked the young goddess.

"Well, it's Percy I need in particular." Kerbia answered. "Not all of us are ready to go to war over it. I came here hoping that you would have an alternative solution."

"Me?!" I asked in disbelief.

"You want him?!" Annabeth asked, equally as shocked.

"Look, I don't know if you haven't noticed this yet puppy goddess but I'm not exactly a peacemaker." I told Kerbia.

"Okay, two things. One: Don't _ever_ call me _puppy_ goddess again. It's demeaning." Kerbia said. "Two: You did solve the problem with the minor gods. You got them recognition. I was hoping you could come up with a new solution for the New Generation of gods."

"I'm sorry but... I'm not sure if I could come up with an idea like that again. I don't even know these gods." I said regretfully. Kerbia's shoulder's sagged.

"Well, then at least you should know some of their plan." Kerbia said. Annabeth leaned forward in interest. Plans were right up her alley. "They plan on taking out any opposition that is major."

"What do they consider major?" Annabeth asked.

"For starters, the winners of major wars like the First Titan war for example." Kerbia responded.

"You mean, they plan on taking out the children of Kronos?" Annabeth asked, her eyes widening.

"Or at least get them out of the way." Kerbia said shrugging. "But I thought you'd like to know that they also want to take out the heroes of the most recent major wars, one hero in particular."

"Which one?" I asked although I already had a sinking feeling that I knew who it was. Kerbia looked at me solemnly.

"They plan to take out _you_." she said.

* * *

**Time to stop the chapter! Don't you just love cliff-hangers? By the way, for all of those who are new to my stories, I'm just letting you know that I am big on cliff-hangers. So... get ready for some frustration in the near future.**


End file.
